Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the mechanical arts. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of eliminating the play of a pipe in a securing element when a formation on the pipe or a part connected to the pipe engages in a recess of the securing element in such a way as to leave a clearance.
The invention also relates to a pipe with a securing element. A formation on the pipe or a part connected to the pipe engages in a recess of the securing element in such a way as to leave a clearance.
A pipeline system forming part of a power plant, for example, comprises pipes which are fastened on supporting structures by securing elements. In order that movements of the pipeline system can be largely suppressed, certain securing elements are designed as fixed points. At those fixed points, the pipe is firmly arrested, while at other securing elements the pipe is held in such a way that, for example, heat-induced expansions of the pipe are possible.
Even in a securing element which serves as a fixed point, the pipe is often mounted in the securing element with a certain amount of play. The play is attributable to production tolerances or to the assembly operation. Even with a relatively small amount of play, vibrations of the pipe can damage the securing element, in particular knock it out.
Corresponding problems also arise in the case of a securing element which, although not representing a fixed point, is intended to arrest the pipe relative to at least one degree of freedom.
To eliminate disruptive play of a pipe in a securing element, it has previously been necessary for the securing element to be disassembled. Then a shim was inserted into the recess of the securing element, the shim being dimensioned in such a way as to allow the pipe subsequently to be held without any play.
The opening of the securing element, the inserting of the shim and the subsequent renewed closing of the securing element is very time-consuming. In addition, complex means and equipment are necessary. Often a scaffold has to be erected and hoists have to be provided for holding the pipe during the assembly on the securing element.